Research consists of solid state and computational investigations of structure, conformation and configuration of biologically important molecules. Compounds investigated were relevant to AIDS therapy., enzyme action, synthesis, and cancer therapy. a) no human subjects directly, b) basic, c) no use directly of animals, plants or micro-organisms, d) AIDS relation, in part.